


Sometimes Two Really Is Better Than One

by BrokenEvilRegal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenEvilRegal/pseuds/BrokenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being  Mayor takes up alot of Regina's time. So she creates a duplicate. When Emma finds out Regina Expects her to be angry. But Emma has other ideas.</p><p>Established Swan Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Two Really Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen Week
> 
> Multiple Madness.
> 
>  
> 
> Plot? What plot .Its just good old Swan Queen smut.

Tonight was the night Emma had been waiting for. She opened the door of the mansion. All the lights were off instead every surface was covered in candles. There was a note waiting for her on the side table.  
Head upstairs and enjoy a relaxing bath. I’ll see you soon.  
Love Regina  
Emma made her way to the master bedroom. There were candles here too. There was a bath already drawn and waiting for her. Stripping off her clothes Emma got into the bath. Her Emma sighed as the warm water eased her tense muscles.  
When the water had gotten too cold Emma got out of the bath and toweled off.  
There was another note waiting for her on the dresser.  
Now that you’ve had a relaxing bath, come and meet me.  
Love Regina  
Emma stepped out of the bathroom. Regina and her duplicate were waiting for Emma in the bedroom. One Regina took Emma’s breath away. She took in the sight of the two women that stood proudly in front of her wearing nothing but a pair of black stilettoes. A small apple shaped mark on the duplicate’s hip was the only thing that differentiated her from the true Regina.  
The two women stepped on either side of Emma. The real Regina captured Emma’s lips in a searing kiss while the other had her breasts pressed into Emma’s back. Her tongue tracing a path from Emma’s shoulder and across her neck. Sucking on the soft flesh leaving a trail of marks.  
Emma’s body was on fire as hands explored her body. Hands tweaked her nipples, whiles another groped her ass,  
Emma moaned into the kiss as she felt the wetness pool between her legs.  
The two women lay Emma on the bed. She as she then felt a hand on either knee begin to climb slowly upwards. Emma opened her legs and allowed the two women to continue their exploration.  
Their fingers finally reached their destination in unison both women slid a finger into Emma's body and she couldn't suppress a moan of pleasure as they worked their way in. Her body stiffened as the two fingers penetrated her and found the little ridge packed with very sensitive nerve endings. Regina’s mouth found Emma’s clit sucking it gently the two Regina’s began pumping their fingers in and out of Emma’s pussy. Emma’s back arched again as the other Regina’s mouth found her breast and began sucking on a taunt nipple, her other hand tweaked the nipple not in her mouth.  
“O fuck! Regina! It’s like you’re everywhere.” Emma moaned as the two women increased the sped of the fingers, curling them in unison and began to flick their tongues against Emma’s clit and nipple.  
Emma’s moans grew louder as with a few quick curl of fingers she was sent her over the edge.  
The two women slowly eased their fingers out and Regina Immediately began to Lap up Emma’s juices. Evicting small whimpers from Emma as her tongue teased sensitive flesh.  
The two women gently trailed their fingers along Emma’s sensitive body. Taking turns exchanging soft kisses with Emma.  
“Ready?” Regina asked.  
Emma nodded as Regina slid off the bed and retrieve two strap on harnesses from the bedside draw.  
Emma helped each woman step into a strap-on harness, and positioned it, tightened the straps and made sure it was snug and secure.  
Regina took a bottle of lube from the draw and handed it to Emma who applied a little on each of the plastic cocks.  
Regina lay on the bed and Emma straddled her hips. The other Regina held the strap on in place as Emma lower herself onto Regina. Emma’s pussy was still soaked from her earlier orgasm. Regina reached up and holding Emma’s hips pulled her down until she was fully impaled.  
A long sigh of pleasure escaped Emma's lips as she felt the strap on slide deep inside her.  
Regina started to make gentle upwards movements of her hips as Emma pushed down to meet her thrusts. As she became wetter, she started to ride the strap on harder lifting up until it almost left her body then pushing down hard.  
The other brunette moved behind Emma her hands reached around to play with the blonde’s nipples.  
Emma felt the orgasm begin to rise in her body and almost screamed in frustration when she felt a hand on her back stopping her movements. Regina put her arms around Emma’s neck and pulled her towards her, and wrapped her stilettoes legs around Emma's midsection.  
Holding Emma firmly in place, Regina locked lips with her. As their tongues heatedly explored each other's mouths, Regina felt Emma's body shudder as her duplicate applied cold gel to her ass.  
The duplicate Regina probed first one then two fingers into Emma’s ass. The blond squirmed on Regina’s strap on as she felt the fingers probe deeper becoming more and more and more intense  
When she was though that Emma was ready the brunette removed her fingers  
Emma's body tensed as she realized what was coming next. The head of the strap on felt tight against her ass she breathed deeply to relax and as she did so the head slipped in.  
"Ahhhhhh fuck!" Emma exclaimed." so good."  
The duplicate Regina pushed the strap on deeper and deeper into Emma's ass until it was fully home. As the strap on penetrated deep in Emma's ass the forward pressure pushed Emma into taking Regina’s strap-on deeper into her pussy.

Emma was now trapped between the two women, who slowly began to move.  
“Oh my fucking God!” Emma moaned as she felt herself being filled in both holes. The two women began to move in earnest. The strap on pressing against their clits as they moved pushing them both closer to the edge.  
Their movements were becoming harder and more forceful as Emma relaxed more and more until at one point both strapons nearly left her body and then both plunged deep at the same time.

That pushed Emma over the top and screaming loudly she bucked and writhed as the two women kept up their steady fucking. The sound of Emma’s orgasm pushed the other too women over the edge.

The waves of pleasure eventually subsided. The two women pulled their strapons out of Emma and collapsed on the bed. They lay silently next to each other trying to regain their breath. Emma in the middle.  
“That was Un-fucking believable” Emma said. Her voice hoarse and she was still panting.

Regina’s double disappeared in puff of smoke as Emma settled her head on Regina’s shoulder. “Thank you” she said her voice thick with sleep.  
Regina pulled the cover’s up over them her hand stroking through ne Tangle of blond curls. “I love you.”  
“Love you too” Emma mumbled sleepily.  
Regina placed a kiss on the exhausted blonde’s forehead before they booth fell asleep.


End file.
